A Better Life
by Lady Daendre
Summary: A girl faces her drunken stepfather and runs away. She is killed in a car accident and reborn as the recently late Satine. PG-13 for references to prostitutes, etc. Finished...yet not!
1. Dead and Reborn

Title: A Better Life  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: A girl faces her drunken stepfather, who tries to abuse her. When she is hit by a car, she is given a second chance by being reborn in Satine, who has just died by Christian's side. ((I got this idea when my stepfather called me "incredibly hot" and then stumbled down the stairs...so this is trying to boost my spirits))  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Christian, Satine, or any other character in the Moulin Rouge. Please read and tell me what you think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It all started when my cousins left and I was left alone with my mom going up to her bedroom and my stepfather stayed downstairs, watching TV. I was on the computer, watching the Winter Olympics, and downloading clips from my favorite movie, Moulin Rouge. I heard footsteps come up the stairs. I knew that he had drunk some beer, but I didn't know just how much. I wished my mom hadn't fallen asleep, because I had a feeling something bad was about to happen.  
  
I looked him in the eye, he was grinning madly at me. "I have a bad feeling about this," I said in my best British accent. I smiled at him, hoping he would just go away.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me saying this...but you're so incredibly...hot," he whispered this last word.  
  
My eyes filled with tears, but I tried to hide the fact that this horrified me, by grinning and turning away. He grabbed my arm, and I tried to get it out of his grasp, but he pulled me away from the computer, and I crashed into the wall. My mom didn't hear the crash; she must have been fast asleep.  
  
As soon as I saw him advancing, I pulled up the window, climbed out onto the roof over our garage, and leaped down to the ground. I ran madly away from that house, afraid to go back. It was too bad I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. The next thing I knew, I was staring into the headlights of a honking car like a deer about to be road kill. ((A/N: great comparison, eh? lol))  
  
I woke up, not really taking in my surroundings. I looked at what I was wearing and raised an eyebrow. I was looking down at some bloodstained Hindu costume, which was very revealing. I saw a man who was backing away; I didn't exactly know why he was scared, but I knew I would soon find out.  
  
"This isn't possible..." was all he said.  
  
"You...just died!" I heard a few people mumble around me.  
  
I laughed at this and everyone stared at me.  
  
"What's so funny?" the man asked. I finally recognized who he was, as my eyes were adjusting to the darkness. I remembered the set perfectly and I became frightened. I was in the Moulin Rouge! And to top it all off, I was staring up at Christian, and I figured out that I was in Satine's body.  
  
"Um...I guess it's just because I couldn't have died if I'm getting up and walking around," I said, dumbly. I wanted time away from all of this excitement to take everything in. Wasn't I just chased by my stepfather? And now I'm in a nightclub surrounded by courtesans and the man who loved me was backing away, staring dumbfounded at me, because it appeared that I had just risen from the dead.  
  
Christian finally got over his shock at seeing me open my eyes and stand up, and he walked towards me and took my hand. "Satine! We're finally free! The Duke has left and we can be alone forever!"  
  
I wanted so much to say that I wasn't Satine, but I knew he wouldn't believe me unless I told him everything. I supposed he wouldn't even believe me then. Would you believe that a girl from the future was just transported into the 19th century to live the life of the now dead Satine? I sure wouldn't if I heard the story from my friend's mouth.  
  
Christian led me away from everyone and I grinned. I never realized exactly how cute he was until I saw him there, with my own eyes, standing in front of me. I guess people look a lot different in person than on TV.  
  
Christian brought me to his apartment across the streets of Monmarte, and I looked around at the place. It was really small, but at least it was clean. I wished I had brought some money with me, but I realized that American money would probably not buy much in France, especially if the date of the money was 1999.  
  
"Christian...I think I need to tell you something," I started, trying to figure out just what I would say.  
  
"You can tell me everything," he responded.  
  
"Well...you see..." I couldn't quite find the words, but I formed a story in my mind, and decided it would be best just to tell what exactly happened.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, so far! Please don't flame it, flames hurt! 


	2. Sweet Songs

Title: A Better Life  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: A girl faces her drunken stepfather, who tries to abuse her. When she is hit by a car, she is given a second chance by being reborn in Satine, who has just died by Christian's side. ((I got this idea when my stepfather called me "incredibly hot" and then stumbled down the stairs...so this is trying to boost my spirits))  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Christian, Satine, or any other character in the Moulin Rouge. The song is "Love Me Do" and belongs to the Beatles. Please read and tell me what you think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Christian, I need to tell you what happened to me…I'm not Satine…I need you to know the truth," I said.  
  
Christian looked at me oddly. "Well…I am a little curious as to how you awoke after you died…"  
  
So, I told him everything that was relevant to my story. I felt myself letting him know even my deepest secrets. I did not care what he thought of me; there was something inside of me that was telling me to tell him everything. Was this what love felt like? After I finished, Christian was in tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?" I asked, and got my handkerchief for him.  
  
"That was a very sad ending…you died in a car accident…and you woke up here…obviously God wants you to have a life with love. And now that you are no longer diseased we can love!" Christian said.  
  
"But I'm not the Satine you loved…" I looked sadly to the ground. "You can't abandon her for me!"  
  
"But you are exactly the Satine I loved. Your face, the way you speak…it's all the same! Sing me a song," Christian said.  
  
"What?" I looked up, confused.  
  
"Sing the first song that comes to your mind."  
  
I found myself singing 'Come What May,' and Christian joined in. Once we finished, I laughed and realized he was right. I was Satine. I was myself, but I had everything Satine had. And above all, I had Satine's love for Christian.  
  
"See, you are Satine," Christian said, and he kissed me. The moment our lips met, I felt a spark go through my body. It was as if Satine and I were finally bound together, both our personalities combined. Then, I noticed him in the room, carrying a gun.  
  
"Finally…I will kill you and get my whore!" the Duke was standing in the doorway, and the gun was pointed at Christian.  
  
What I did next, I never completely was sure how I did it. I grabbed one of my shoes, and threw it at the Duke's arm. He dropped the gun, and in the confusion, Christian grabbed it and pointed it at the Duke.  
  
"Get out…you're no longer wanted here!" Christian said, watching the Duke walk pitifully away.  
  
I looked at Christian. "Shall we leave the Moulin Rouge forever? We had our opening night…I had my time of fame…now I want to…." My words trailed off, and I found myself fainting. 'Oh no, not again!' I thought.  
  
I woke up and was looking into Christian's eyes. He was smiling, so I knew that it couldn't be too bad.  
  
"Don't worry, it was just a fainting spell. The doctors say you're free of consumption. They say it's a miracle!" Christian hugged me and I grinned.  
  
Well, let's just say the next thing I knew I felt like singing. I suppose it was silly to sing right in the middle of such a tender moment, but it happened in the movie…  
  
Me.  
  
Love, love me do,  
  
You know I love you.  
  
I'll always be true,  
  
So please love me do, wo-oh  
  
Love me do.  
  
Christian.  
  
Love, love me do,  
  
You know I love you.  
  
I'll always be true,  
  
So please love me do, wo-oh  
  
Love me do.  
  
Both.  
  
Someone to love, somebody new.  
  
Someone to love, someone like you.  
  
Love, love me do,  
  
You know I love you.  
  
I'll always be true,  
  
So please love me do, wo-oh  
  
Love me do.  
  
Love, love me do,  
  
You know I love you.  
  
I'll always be true,  
  
So please love me do, wo-oh  
  
Love me do.  
  
I laughed when we were finished with the song. How Christian knew the words to a Beatles song, I'll never know. I just thought it would have been funny if the Beatles got the songs from this time period. I knew it wasn't possible, but it was a funny thought.  
  
Christian took my hand and led me out of that room. He had packed up my stuff the night before and was placing it into the carriage he paid for with the money he would have paid me with. Before I left his apartment, I saw the gun on the ground. I picked it up and unloaded the bullets in it. I grinned at Christian, which was more proof to him that I wasn't exactly like Satine. How would Satine know how to load and unload a gun?  
  
"I never quite found out your real name…" Christian said.  
  
"It's Victoria…" I laughed. "But I think Satine fits me better, don't you?"  
  
"Very much." With that, Christian and I sat in the carriage and were being driven far away from Monmarte. I wondered whether I would ever come back. If I did, would the Moulin Rouge still be there? I didn't want to think of that.  
  
I started to feel tired, so I let my head lean on Christian and fell asleep on his shoulder. 


	3. Paris

Title: A Better Life  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: A girl faces her drunken stepfather, who tries to abuse her. When she is hit by a car, she is given a second chance by being reborn in Satine, who has just died by Christian's side. ((I got this idea when my stepfather called me "incredibly hot" and then stumbled down the stairs...so this is trying to boost my spirits))  
  
Rating: PG-13 for prostitute references. It's pretty much self- explanatory.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Christian, Satine, or any other character in the Moulin Rouge. The song is "From Me To You" by the Beatles. (Hey, it fits…and I'm a big Beatles fan!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We arrived at a small apartment building in Paris and I could see the Eiffel Tower. I shook Christian awake. The journey was long, but the horses had such a comfortable gait that the carriage didn't bump around.  
  
"We've reached Paris!" I said, excited.  
  
"So we did…let's look into this apartment. Oh…I forgot to tell you, Toulouse bid you farewell when I was packing. I told him what happened, and the only way I could get him to believe it was to have him look out the window to the carriage when we were leaving," Christian said.  
  
I laughed. Poor Toulouse, I forgot to wish him goodbye! I must remember to send him a note to make up for it.  
  
"I hope this apartment is suitable for a lovely courtesan who's madly in love with her penniless poet," I said, laughing.  
  
The apartment was quite large, considering the money we had to pay for it. I had to sell some of my more expensive dresses, which I didn't mind. Christian promised me to buy me more once he sold the story of our love, which had a new ending. I had to keep reminding myself that it wasn't the story of our love…it was the story of Christian and Satine's love…  
  
After roaming the streets of Paris, I saw a big sign that said, "Welcoming all actresses! Auditions for 'La tragedie de l'amour.' (The tragedy of love.) I walked in to hold my place in the auditions and found out the story. It was about two completely opposite people who fall in love at a ball. The man, Eric, begins to become suspicious that the girl, Julia, is cheating on him. All his suspicions are false, but jealousy poisons his mind and, when he thinks he saw Julia sleeping with another man, he kills himself. Julia finds this out and ends up killing herself as well. It was a small, not very well-known play, so I knew I had a chance to get a supporting role, if not the lead.  
  
Christian said that he would write me the best play ever and send it to a famous playhouse for me to star in. He decided that because Spectacular Spectacular only ran one day, it deserved a second chance. He would send the idea to that same playhouse that 'La tragedie de l'amour' would be performed at. I just hoped they would have me be the courtesan and Christian, the penniless sitar player. Only then would it be perfect.  
  
"Christian…if I get the part of Julia in 'The tragedy of love,' you'll come and see me perform, right?" I knew that was a silly question to ask. Why wouldn't he come?  
  
"Of course I'll come! Even if you get a small part will I come see my lovely Satine act!" he said, and kissed my forehead.  
  
I laughed. He was being so kind, and I felt guilty that I couldn't do something for him. I wanted so much to give back the kindness he'd given me even before I, Victoria Summers, entered the life of a courtesan.  
  
"What's wrong?" Christian asked, noticing my guilty look.  
  
"I'm just guilty that you've promised me so much and have been so generous that I wish I could pay you back!" I said.  
  
"Oh Satine…Victoria…you don't have to pay me back! I do all these things because I love you. When I see an opportunity to make you happy, I take that opportunity! You'll understand when you are faced with such an opportunity," Christian said.  
  
Christian  
  
If there's anything that you want,  
  
If there's anything I can do,  
  
Just call on me and I'll send it along  
  
With love from me to you.  
  
I've got everything that you want,  
  
Like a heart that's oh, so true.  
  
Just call on me and I'll send it along  
  
With love from me to you.  
  
Satine  
  
I got arms that long to hold you  
  
And keep you by my side.  
  
I got lips that long to kiss you  
  
And keep you satisfied, oooh.  
  
Both  
  
From me, to you.  
  
Just call on me and I'll send it along  
  
With love from me to you.  
  
When the song ended, and I realized what song we both sang, tears came to my eyes. I longed to be back where I used to be. I missed the 21st century, but above all I missed my mom. I just hoped my stepfather didn't get to her after he got to me!  
  
"What now, my diamond?" Christian asked, wiping the tears from my eyes.  
  
"I miss my old life…but don't worry…being here with you is great! But I miss being Victoria…" I said.  
  
"I understand…I miss being with the Bohemians! We will deal with this by helping each other. It will get better, I promise," Christian said, and I believed him. But what we were about to go through would be the hardest years in our lives. 


	4. Auditions and Heartbreak

Title: A Better Life  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: A girl faces her drunken stepfather, who tries to abuse her. When she is hit by a car, she is given a second chance by being reborn in Satine, who has just died by Christian's side. ((I got this idea when my stepfather called me "incredibly hot" and then stumbled down the stairs...so this is trying to boost my spirits))  
  
Rating: PG-13 for prostitute references. It's pretty much self- explanatory.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Christian, Satine, or any other character in the Moulin Rouge. The song belongs to me as I wrote it. Hehe don't you love my songwriting skills??  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I laughed as we strolled down the streets of Paris. So many people "tsk- ed" when they saw me walk past in my courtesan dress and Christian wearing his usual old clothing. I found the building where the auditions were taking place, and waltzed inside, Christian following me. He made his final touch-ups and decided it was time to hand the script to someone who would allow for it to be produced. He couldn't wait to see whether there were people out there who liked his writing.  
  
"Hello, I am auditioning for the part of Julia," I said, leaning over one of the casting committee to show my cleavage.  
  
"Alright…here's a script, please get on stage. I shall read the part of Eric. Start on page 5. We'll tell you when to stop," one of casters, a young man, started acting.  
  
I projected as much as I could and made sure my acting was at my full potential. I was very happy with my performance, but I tried to look calm and cool afterwards.  
  
"Very nice work, Satine," the same man said, looking over a sheet I had filled out before entering the theatre. "And tell Christian that we will look over his script and think about producing Spectacular Spectacular. If that does happen, we'll be sure to have you audition!"  
  
That made me insanely happy. Someone actually complimented my acting by saying they'd have me audition again! I just hoped that I got a part in 'The Tragedy of Love.'  
  
Meanwhile, Christian was waiting outside. He walked up to me and kissed me in front of the others waiting to audition. "How did it go?"  
  
"It went very well! I think I may have some part. And there is a chance they'll produce your play! If that does happen, I might get the part of the courtesan!" I was very excited, and I wished I could gloat in front of all my friends who said I was a terrible actress. I supposed the pretty face helped.  
  
We walked back to our apartment and I fell onto the bed, exhausted. I laughed when Christian was about to fall on top of me, and cuddle with me, but he had remembered something.  
  
"I better go out and get some food. I forgot that I didn't bring any from Monmarte. I wouldn't want my actress to starve!" Christian walked out of the apartment, and five minutes later, there was a knock on the door.  
  
Thinking he was Christian, I eagerly pulled it open to see what he forgot. Unfortunately, behind that door was a strong, ugly man, even uglier than the Duke! He grabbed my arm and shut the door. He was so strong that I couldn't get out of his grip. He began to undress me and I tried to kick and scream, but he had his tongue in my mouth and his hand on my leg. I cried for ten minutes, until the owner of the apartment building opened the door with his key and knocked the man out.  
  
"Thank you, you saved my life…and my embarrassment!" I said, hugging him.  
  
"Don't mention it. I just like to keep my tenants happy," the man said, dragging the man out of our apartment and closing the door behind him, shaking his head as he did so.  
  
Why does life have to be so hard?  
  
Why do men have to leave me scarred?  
  
Why must my beauty shine like the sun?  
  
I just want my love to be won!  
  
What must I do to get my wish?  
  
I will swim through rivers like a fish!  
  
But just let me be ugly for one day  
  
So men won't try to pay  
  
Me for my play.  
  
Chorus  
  
My life is coming to an end  
  
Now that I've lost my sanity  
  
I hope that my heart can mend  
  
After this cruel vanity!  
  
"Oh Christian…" I said after singing. "Why did you have to leave me for just a moment?"  
  
Christian walked in the door, and seeing me half naked, threw the groceries on a table and quickly swept me off my feet and into the dressing room. He helped me put on a new dress he'd bought with money he shouldn't have spent. He wiped up my tears and already the song I sang was lost in the air. 


	5. Confessionals

Title: A Better Life  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: A girl faces her drunken stepfather, who tries to abuse her. When she is hit by a car, she is given a second chance by being reborn in Satine, who has just died by Christian's side. ((I got this idea when my stepfather called me "incredibly hot" and then stumbled down the stairs...so this is trying to boost my spirits))  
  
Rating: PG-13 for prostitute references. It's pretty much self- explanatory.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Christian, Satine, or any other character in the Moulin Rouge. No song in this one, but the plot is good enough that ya don't need one!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day I got a note from the "Actors, Inc. Playhouse" saying I was casted as Julia. I was so pleased with this accomplishment that Christian and I celebrated by going out to dinner. I dressed up in the new dress he had bought me and he wore more upscale clothing that was just as expensive as my dress. How he managed to fit this into our budget, I'll never know. I figured he found them cheap somewhere, so I didn't ask.  
  
"Oh, Christian, this is exactly how I wanted tonight to be!" I said, cheerfully. After the incident back at the apartment, I felt more secure in Paris than back at the Moulin Rouge. I had two men watching over me: the landowner and my beloved Christian. What more could a girl want?  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, my diamond," Christian said, and he pulled me close to him as we walked the streets of Paris. We found a restaurant, which looked like it served people with our kind of clothing on.  
  
I looked at the restaurant and laughed. It reminded me a lot of a restaurant back in the US. I wondered if this was an exact replica, down to the menu.  
  
"How many, monsieur?" a waiter asked.  
  
"Two, please," Christian said, glad that we would be seated down quickly.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I shall go to the bathroom," I said, following one of the waiters to the bathrooms. I looked inside and saw the most intricate designs in the room. It was more exquisite than anything I've ever seen before! I applied more lipstick on and made sure I looked perfect. I didn't want Christian to be disappointed that I didn't look my best!  
  
I walked out of the ladies' room and saw Christian was seated across from another girl. My heart beat fast and I felt a twinge of jealousy run through my veins. I reminded myself not to get jealous just because he's talking to a girl. They could just be old friends.  
  
I was about to walk over to them when I saw the girl reach over to kiss Christian. I didn't wait to see Christian's reaction, I had to run into the bathroom and cry. How could Christian do this to me? I thought he loved me…what about his Satine, his sparkling diamond?  
  
I heard the door open, and the girl who I had just seen with Christian was standing there. She broke out into tears, for whatever reason, and explained everything to me.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Satine!" the girl said to me. I recognized her as one of the can can dancers from the Moulin Rouge. I had a feeling someone put her to this, and was about to get my feeling confirmed. "Zidler thought that if he could separate you from Christian he could get his Sparkling Diamond back. I was reluctant, but he said that I would be thrown out if I didn't! I'm so sorry to cause this heartbreak…just come back and Zidler won't hurt me…or you!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Elaine, but I can't go back. Now that I've left, I can see everything I've missed, and knowing that being a can can dancer was a huge waste of my time, I can never go back. Tell Zidler if he wants me to come back, he'll come over and talk to me himself instead of sending one of his diamond dogs to fetch me," I said sternly, so that Elaine wouldn't hear my hint of doubt. I didn't need her going by Zidler's lies to persuade me to come back. I offered a handkerchief to Elaine to dry her tears. "Also, tell Zidler if he gets rid of you, I can be sure to make sure you have a decent job!"  
  
Elaine quickly perked up and smiled. "Thank you, Satine, you are so nice to me! I told Christian I was sorry for this, so he understands as well. Go get him, I think he's just as confused as you."  
  
I grinned and laughed. "I'm sure he is. But, if you ever mess with my mind again, I'll get you for it!" I joked.  
  
Elaine left the restaurant, and I had to fix up my makeup, which had smeared. I was glad to have brought all my makeup, should this end up happening. I don't know what it was, but I had some sort of ominous feeling that I would be crying, so I brought extra makeup. Sounds silly, doesn't it?  
  
I walked out to the table and laughed at Christian's confused face, which seemed to be painted on, because he didn't change his expression for at least thirty seconds.  
  
"I take it Elaine told you about Zidler's little plan," I said.  
  
"Yes…although it was really confusing for a while," Christian said. "I'm just glad I actually understand why she kissed me, because I didn't really know her at all."  
  
"Christian…I think there's something I need to tell you about," I said. I had this feeling that the day before, I felt like I knew I was going to be distraught, and then the man tried to take advantage of me. Before this, I had a feeling that I would be sad…and then this whole Elaine thing happened! It couldn't be a coincidence…could it?  
  
"You can tell me anything," he said, and smiled while we glanced down at the menus and I started to tell my hunch.  
  
After I finished, Christian looked more confused than he had ever been. I didn't blame him; it's not every day you find someone who feels his or her emotions before some problem ensues!  
  
"I'm sorry for confusing you," I said, and put my hand on top of his. I decided to keep my last thing a secret. I started to have a feeling of immense pain. I didn't want to think of what this could mean, and didn't want to trouble Christian with it. "Everything will be fine…I promise!" 


	6. Strange Feelings

Title: A Better Life  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: A girl faces her drunken stepfather, who tries to abuse her. When she is hit by a car, she is given a second chance by being reborn in Satine, who has just died by Christian's side. ((I got this idea when my stepfather called me "incredibly hot" and then stumbled down the stairs...so this is trying to boost my spirits))  
  
Rating: PG-13 for prostitute references. It's pretty much self- explanatory.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Christian, Satine, or any other character in the Moulin Rouge. I forget who the song belongs to, but it's not mine. Satine had sung this in Moulin Rouge after Zidler found out she and Christian were having a secret affair, and all that stuff. Yeah, you probably already knew that!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner, we left for the apartment. The feeling of immense pain had spread from my chest to my hands, to my legs. Once they reached my legs, I couldn't take it any more and was hunched over. I would have thought this was just a feeling of pain, as if I was having abdominal cramps, but it all of a sudden just stopped and I stood up.  
  
"What was that all about?" Christian asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm not sure…" I said. I really didn't need him to be concerned over me. He gave me so much, and I didn't need him waiting over me every day.  
  
"Well, let's get you home and rest. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning," Christian said. I tried to act as if I was still in pain, but I had a feeling Christian knew I was only pretending. And this was a hunch, not a premonition.  
  
We walked into the apartment and I knew something was wrong. The window was opened and the room looked messy. Someone had been looking through our stuff.  
  
"Christian…something's not right…" I said. I had a pretty photographic memory, so I knew exactly how the room looked before.  
  
"I know…we didn't leave the room a mess," Christian said, looking around cautiously.  
  
I began to play a scene through my mind. By then, it was too late. I lay on the floor with the ugly, strong man standing up over me. He had stabbed my shoulder and I now lay in a pool of blood.  
  
"Satine!! Someone call a doctor!" Christian yelled, frantically. He tried his best to stop more blood from oozing out of the wound, but it was in vain. One of the tenants heard their cries and called a doctor, who happened to live in a nearby apartment.  
  
I started mumbling the song the real Satine had sung after Zidler told her she was to go to the Duke that same night instead of to Christian.  
  
If I should die  
  
This very moment  
  
I wouldn't feel  
  
For I've never known completeness  
  
Like being here  
  
Wrapped in the warmth of you  
  
Loving  
  
Every breath of you  
  
Why live life from dream to dream  
  
And dread the day  
  
The doctor rushed in and cared for me the best he could. I was quickly losing the battle against death, but I had one last hope. I thought of Christian and his love for me, and that gave me a newfound strength. I fell into a deep sleep, and when I awoke, I was in Christian's and my bed with a bandage on my wound. The man who had attacked me was handcuffed and thrown into jail, so I've been told. I was just happy that I pulled through that scary moment.  
  
I felt a hand squeezing mine and looked at Christian. He looked relieved to see me awake and less pale than usual. "Hey…" I said. A thought popped into my head as I looked at his face. I had wanted to write a letter to Toulouse. Now that something exciting had happened, she could have Christian write the letter for her. "Can you write me a letter…to Toulouse?"  
  
Christian's eyes lit up. The memories of the dwarf were flooding back so quickly that his brain almost seemed to explode. "Yes, I think that is an excellent idea."  
  
As Christian got out his typewriter, I began to drift back off into sleep, which was much better than unconsciousness. This would be a strange sleep, though. One where I remembered all my dreams, and they had more meaning than ever before. 


	7. Notes

Title: A Better Life  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: A girl faces her drunken stepfather, who tries to abuse her. When she is hit by a car, she is given a second chance by being reborn in Satine, who has just died by Christian's side. ((I got this idea when my stepfather called me "incredibly hot" and then stumbled down the stairs...so this is trying to boost my spirits))  
  
Rating: PG-13 for prostitute references. It's pretty much self- explanatory.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Christian, Satine, or any other character in the Moulin Rouge. Sorry if I confused anyone, I didn't mean to, but my idea just came really quickly! The song is original, and I think I'm going to take away the premonition thing now that she's been stabbed, because it's too weird. Unless, of course, you guys protest!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up with a note laid on top of me. Christian had fallen asleep at his desk, and had finished the note for me. He just wanted me to read it over and make sure it was good. It read:  
  
Dear Toulouse,  
  
It is Christian, your old friend! Satine and I just wished to know what was happening back in Monmarte. We were wondering whether you have gotten any more plays written. How are things back in the Moulin Rouge? Is it still up and running? Has Nini become the new star? Please tell me everything! I want to know. Always and forever friends,  
  
Christian & Satine  
  
I laughed because it was perfect! It had everything I wanted to know about asked, and more! It was simply perfect.  
  
I walked over to Christian's typewriter and silently picked it up away from his sleeping body, and brought it to the bed. I typed out a note for Christian and quickly put on a dress that would cover my wound and would still be suitable for street clothing in Paris. My note read:  
  
Christian-  
  
I went out for a walk. Don't worry, I'll be quite careful. Be back in about a half hour. Feel free to eat breakfast without me. Your one and only love,  
  
Satine  
  
I ripped the piece of paper out of the typewriter, put that in front of his face, and replaced the typewriter. I walked out of the apartment building and felt the fresh autumn Paris air in my face. The breeze was not chilly enough to make me shiver, but it was not too warm that it would make me sweat. It was in between, and so comfortable, that if it weren't for my shoes, I would walk around the streets for hours.  
  
I didn't bring any cash, so I just looked into the windows of stores and made a mental list of everything I wanted. All the dresses in the windows, even down to the little knick-knacks a child would want. It was the perfect day to just walk around and pretend to be someone you're not, but have no reason for playing this game.  
  
I returned back to the apartment and found Christian had left me a note, which read:  
  
Dearest Satine,  
  
I hope you have been very careful. I hate to leave you alone, but I shall make this very easy. I'm not coming back to the apartment until 11 am exactly. If someone knocks anytime before that, it shan't be me. But, if in case I have to return, I shall knock 3 times and say, "Come what may" which will mean that it is I. I'm just trying to prevent something evil from happening. Well, goodbye love. I'll see you soon. Yours alone,  
  
Christian  
  
He probably went out for breakfast, so I took the liberty of trying out the typewriter while he wasn't home. I didn't want to waste too much paper, so I tried my best at writing a story for the play. I entitled it "If I Had Everything."  
  
You gave me love,  
  
From high above.  
  
And that was the best  
  
Thing that ever happened to me.  
  
No matter what happens,  
  
I will always love you,  
  
Through the best times,  
  
And through the worst times.  
  
Chorus  
  
Because if I had everything,  
  
I would still have you.  
  
And if I had everything,  
  
What matters most is you.  
  
If I had everything,  
  
Oh if I had everything,  
  
It wouldn't be as nice  
  
As having just you.  
  
Oh baby, you know  
  
That I love you so  
  
Much that I can't hide  
  
The love I have.  
  
You gave me everything I needed  
  
Even without the money to buy,  
  
Because money can't buy me love  
  
No, no, no, money can't buy me love!  
  
((A/N: This begins in its own tune, and ends with "Can't Buy Me Love" by the Beatles))  
  
I left the song on top of the desk and walked over to the closet. I picked out a dress for tomorrow, which would begin my long rehearsal with the Actors, Inc. Playhouse. I couldn't wait; this would finally be my big break! I would become an actress. This was both Satine's and my dream. Dreams can come true, after all. 


	8. My Big Break

Title: A Better Life  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: A girl faces her drunken stepfather, who tries to abuse her. When she is hit by a car, she is given a second chance by being reborn in Satine, who has just died by Christian's side. ((I got this idea when my stepfather called me "incredibly hot" and then stumbled down the stairs...so this is trying to boost my spirits))  
  
Rating: PG-13 for prostitute references. It's pretty much self- explanatory.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Christian, Satine, or any other character in the Moulin Rouge. Sorry if I confused anyone, I didn't mean to, but my idea just came really quickly! The song is original, and I think I'm going to take away the premonition thing now that she's been stabbed, because it's too weird. Unless, of course, you guys protest!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up relatively early for the rehearsal, because I didn't want to be late. I kissed Christian's hand as I crept out of the apartment and onto the streets of Paris, finding my way to the theatre. I don't think the thought occurred to me that I would finally be an actress, because I didn't feel nervous at all.  
  
I walked into the theatre, and everyone greeted me so kindly! We started a read-through to get familiar with the play, and then worked on blocking the first act. The man who played Eric was very kind and helped me out with the aspects of acting I never learned from when I was in a school play back home. From the looks of things, the play was going to be very good, and it seemed a lot like a twisted version of Romeo and Juliet, except for the jealousy part. Either way, it was going to be a fun play to be in, and it would be something to put on my resume, should I decide to pursue my acting career.  
  
"Hey, Satine, I need to talk to you," the director motioned me over. "I looked over the script your boyfriend gave me, and I thought it was a superb play! Our company has decided to produce your play if you and the writer audition. After all, you two know the story best, after performing in a less upscale version."  
  
My eyes went wide and my heart beat fast. I was finally given the chance to be in a story almost mirroring our love for each other. The only difference was the story ended and ours was still continuing.  
  
"I will be happy to tell Christian this. He will be very ecstatic to hear such news! Thank you, Monsieur Rebeaux. ((A/N: I don't know French, or anything about French, so this looks like a cool name…and that is that!))  
  
I skipped back home after rehearsal and floated into our apartment. Christian was going over the lyrics to my song by adding music behind it, and figuring out where it would go into the song.  
  
"Christian…I have something to tell you!" I really just wanted to blurt everything else, but best contain myself first.  
  
"You're back, how did rehearsal go?" Christian asked, looking up from the typewriter. "I liked your song, by the way. Works very well in the play!"  
  
"That's what I needed to tell you…Christian, Monsieur Rebeaux and Actors, INC. want to produce our play!" I nearly screamed that last part out.  
  
Christian had the same reaction: his eyes went wide and his heart beat fast. "My play…in a real theatre?"  
  
I nodded, which hurt my head greatly, and for the moment, I had actually forgotten about my wound when I went to hug him. "He wants us to audition for the parts!"  
  
This was too much for Christian. He collapsed on the bed and laughed. A knock on the door broke his laughter spell, and I went to the door, making sure the chain lock was on while opening the door a crack and asking who was there.  
  
"Telegram for a Monsieur Christian and a Mademoiselle Satine," the man at the door said.  
  
I opened the door and took the telegram. It was from Toulouse!  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Satine and Christian,  
  
Christian! It is good to hear from you again! Monmartre hasn't been the same since you left. The Moulin Rouge is about to be torn down for good since Satine left, and the bohemians are still thinking of a new play that a new nightclub in town might like. Nini got to be a star for a few nights, but because of her ego, many men just stopped coming. Zidler is angry that he lost the business, but he is becoming an actor, so it isn't that bad. He says you inspired him to become an actor, so you can be thankful that Nini is alive because of you. That is all the more interesting news here. Tell me about your life in Paris! Is it really romantic there? Have you seen the Eiffel Tower? How is Satine? I think we might leave Monmartre soon, and if so would it be all right if I visit you in Paris and maybe get an apartment there? I hope so; I miss you, old friend! Your friend,  
  
Toulouse  
  
This news greatly saddened me. The Moulin Rouge was going to be torn down, and many women would lose their only hope in life and their only job…and it was all because I left! I felt really guilty, but I knew that there was not much more I could do, because I had to leave before I ended up staying there for good. I knew that there would always be a place in my heart where I would wish I was back at the windmill, but the rest of my heart will always be glad I left. 


	9. I Feel Fine

Title: A Better Life  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: A girl faces her drunken stepfather, who tries to abuse her. When she is hit by a car, she is given a second chance by being reborn in Satine, who has just died by Christian's side. ((I got this idea when my stepfather called me "incredibly hot" and then stumbled down the stairs...so this is trying to boost my spirits))  
  
Rating: PG-13 for prostitute references. It's pretty much self- explanatory.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Christian, Satine, or any other character in the Moulin Rouge. Sorry if I confused anyone, I didn't mean to, but my idea just came really quickly! The song is original, and I think I'm going to take away the premonition thing now that she's been stabbed, because it's too weird. Unless, of course, you guys protest! The song belongs to The Beatles, and is "I Feel Fine." It's a very lovely song :D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up the light tapping on the keyboard and I saw Christian typing away. He looked like he just got up, and when I looked at the clock; I saw that it read "7 AM." It was an hour until I had to get to the theatre, so I rushed around to get my clothes, makeup, and everything set. I didn't want to make a bad impression so early in the rehearsing. I kissed Christian on the cheek and ran out the door. I don't think he noticed me leave!  
  
"Hello, Satine," the man who played Eric, who I found out to be Peter, said. "You're a little bit early, but we can rehearse that scene that's been giving us problems.  
  
I cringed, because the scene that gave us the most problems was the scene where he had to kiss me. He always got too into it, and I had to be the one to pull away before it got too rough. I noticed that there was no one there yet, and I cursed this.  
  
"Alright, start from your line," I said.  
  
"Julia, I thought you loved me!" he said, trying to look sad. He was having too much fun with this, and looked more happy than sad.  
  
"I do! I don't know what could have made you believe I didn't…" I looked down at the ground, trying to mimic the movements Monsieur Rebeaux taught me to do yesterday.  
  
"I saw you with someone else!" Peter said. His voice filled the auditorium.  
  
"What you saw was your imagination. I love you; that's all that matters!" I said, and walked over to him.  
  
"Really?" Peter asked. He took my hand, kissed it, and then kissed me on my lips. I knew this was just an act, but Peter's kisses just seemed too real. His grip on me tightened and I couldn't pull my mouth away from his. His arms went to my clothes, as he tried to rip them off. It seemed that I was a magnet for abuse. Why did I have to seem so weak that anyone could take advantage of me?  
  
Luckily, Monsieur Rebeaux walked in and he yelled at Peter. Rebeaux quickly fired Peter for his abuses and I was free of this pain.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that experience," Rebeaux said. "I knew Peter had a problem, but I didn't know it was that bad."  
  
"It's all right…I'm not hurt," I lied.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't ever have to see him again," Rebeaux said. "We're having the understudy play him from now on."  
  
This news struck joy in my heart. The understudy was John Rhysden, an Englishman who moved to France. He was so sweet and, even though I could tell he had a crush on me, he didn't have the same lust Peter seemed to have for me.  
  
"That's great news!" I shouted. John walked inside with some of the other actors and I told him the news before anyone else could.  
  
John grinned. "Well, it's a good thing I've been paying attention to everything," he said.  
  
After rehearsal, John walked over to me. "Listen…I know you have a boyfriend, but I was wondering whether you wanted to go out for lunch after rehearsal tomorrow."  
  
"As long as you don't act like Peter did, sure!" I said, laughing. "I'd love to have lunch with you," I walked back home in a dazed state. John actually respected the fact that I have a boyfriend. I made a mental note to repay him for not acting like a jerk.  
  
When I walked into our apartment, I heard Christian singing a song. I laughed, and decided to not let him know I returned.  
  
Christian  
  
Baby's good to me, you know, she's happy as can be, you know,  
  
she said so.  
  
I'm in love with her, and I feel fine.  
  
Baby says she's mine, you know, she tells me all the time, you know,  
  
she said so.  
  
I'm in love with her, and I feel fine.  
  
I'm so glad, that she's my little girl.  
  
She's so glad, she's telling all the world,  
  
that here baby buys her things, you know,  
  
he buys her diamond rings, you know,  
  
she said so.  
  
She's in love with me, and I feel fine, mmm.  
  
...  
  
Baby says she's mine, you know, she tells me all the time, you know,  
  
she said so.  
  
I'm in love with her and I feel fine.  
  
I'm so glad that she's my little girl.  
  
She's so glad, she's telling all the world,  
  
that her baby buys her things, you know,  
  
he buys her diamond rings, you know,  
  
she said so.  
  
She's in love with me, and I feel fine, mmm, mmm.  
  
She's in love with me, and I feel fine, mmm, mmm.  
  
When he finished singing the song, I clapped and just went all out into laughter. "That was great!" I said. "Yes…I've been telling all the world…how did you find this out?"  
  
"Oh it was just a hunch. How did rehearsal go?" Christian asked.  
  
"Oh…fine," I lied. I really didn't feel like telling him about Peter. "Peter was fired for not showing up, so John, the understudy, is playing Eric!"  
  
"That's great. He's the one who likes you…Peter's the one who lusts over you…am I correct?" Christian asked.  
  
I nodded, laughing. "You've actually been listening to me! That's a big change from my last…boyfriend," I choked out. I never talked about my life as Victoria before. It just seemed to slip out, though.  
  
"Victoria's boyfriend, I take it…now that you're Satine, you're a completely different person. Tell me about him, I think you need some time to remember your past life," Christian said.  
  
I went on to describe everything that happened before I jumped into Christian's life. It struck so many memories into my mind that my head hurt. I changed out of my ripped dress and into some comfortable clothes.  
  
"How did your dress get ripped?" Christian asked.  
  
"Oh…Rebeaux put it into the scene where Eric confronts Christian," I lied. "John just got really into it this time."  
  
"Okay, I was just wondering."  
  
And that was that. I never mentioned the incident with Peter again, and it disappeared from my mind. 


	10. Filling In

Title: A Better Life  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: A girl faces her drunken stepfather, who tries to abuse her. When she is hit by a car, she is given a second chance by being reborn in Satine, who has just died by Christian's side. ((I got this idea when my stepfather called me "incredibly hot" and then stumbled down the stairs...so this is trying to boost my spirits))  
  
Rating: PG-13 for prostitute references. It's pretty much self- explanatory.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Christian, Satine, or any other character in the Moulin Rouge. Sorry if I confused anyone, I didn't mean to, but my idea just came really quickly! The song is original, and I think I'm going to take away the premonition thing now that she's been stabbed, because it's too weird. Unless, of course, you guys protest! Woohoo another Beatles song! (Because it fit too well hehe) This time it's "We Can Work It Out." Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It took a while for me to memorize my lines, but eventually I rattled them off as if I had been doing this play forever. It began to go even farther downhill when John came down with an illness.  
  
"Who are we going to get to be his understudy? He WAS the understudy!" Rebeaux said.  
  
"Maybe I can stand in for today," one of the people with the smaller roles said.  
  
"No, we need someone else. Satine, do you think your writer boyfriend would be able to stand in?" Rebeaux asked.  
  
"His name's Christian," I said. "I'll ask him…but you might want to have someone else in mind, in case he's too busy."  
  
"Great. For now, Steven please stand in," Rebeaux said. "Continue with Act II, scene iv. Start with Satine's line."  
  
We continued with the play and Rebeaux said I remembered all of my lines and blocking so well that I could have the rest of the day off! It was the greatest feeling to know that you've made a great achievement.  
  
I walked into the apartment and heard the clicking of the typewriter keys. "Hey Christian, I'm home," I said.  
  
"Satine, darling, how did the rehearsal go?" he asked.  
  
"Fine. Listen, are you doing anything tomorrow…besides writing our story?" I asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Why?" Christian asked.  
  
"Well, John got sick…he needs an understudy," I said. "Please say you'll stand in for him!"  
  
"Well…I guess I can take a break from the writing for a day, or however long it takes. How long is it until the show opens again?" he asked.  
  
"One week…" I said meekly.  
  
"One week for me to memorize lines and blocking?? Are you crazy?" he asked.  
  
"No! You can do it…besides when you rehearsed lines with me, you must have remembered some of them," I said.  
  
"Well…I guess I memorized the first act pretty much…but the second act?"  
  
"I'll help you, don't worry. Besides, together we have better charisma on stage than I do with John," I said, and kissed him. "This will work out, I promise."  
  
Once again a song entered my brain, so I decided to sing it. It was the easier way of letting out my feelings, and it helped me understand why Christian and Satine always sang to each other.  
  
Try to see it my way,  
  
do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on?  
  
While you see it your way,  
  
run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone.  
  
We can work it out,  
  
we can work it out.  
  
Think of what you're saying,  
  
you can get it wrong and still you think that it's all right.  
  
Think of what I'm saying,  
  
we can work it out and get it straight, or say good night.  
  
We can work it out,  
  
we can work it out.  
  
Life is very short, and there's no time,  
  
for fussing and fighting my friend.  
  
I have always thought, that it's a crime,  
  
so I will ask you, once, again.  
  
Try to see it my way,  
  
only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong.  
  
While you see it your way,  
  
there's a chance that we may fall apart before too long.  
  
We can work it out,  
  
we can work it out.  
  
Life is very short, and there's no time,  
  
for fussing and fighting my friend.  
  
I have always thought, that it's a crime,  
  
so I will ask you, once, again.  
  
Try to see it my way,  
  
only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong.  
  
While you see it your way.  
  
there's a chance that we may fall apart before too long.  
  
We can work it out,  
  
we can work it out.  
  
The rest of the evening was spent rehearsing lines and eating dinner. I cooked a nice meal for once, and Christian said it was delicious! It made me very happy.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go to bed. Continue working on the story, if you wish. But, before long you will have that finished, and we will be working on our play!" I said, laughing.  
  
Little did I know what Christian had planned before the play would be produced. I would be quite surprised. 


	11. Proposal

Title: A Better Life  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: A girl faces her drunken stepfather, who tries to abuse her. When she is hit by a car, she is given a second chance by being reborn in Satine, who has just died by Christian's side. ((I got this idea when my stepfather called me "incredibly hot" and then stumbled down the stairs...so this is trying to boost my spirits))  
  
Rating: PG-13 for prostitute references. It's pretty much self- explanatory.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Christian, Satine, or any other character in the Moulin Rouge. Sorry if I confused anyone, I didn't mean to, but my idea just came really quickly! The song is original, and I think I'm going to take away the premonition thing now that she's been stabbed, because it's too weird. Unless, of course, you guys protest!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The play went by so quickly after the last few rehearsals. We had to stay later than usual because we were doing dress rehearsals. Christian managed to learn all of John's lines, which was good because John came down with a really bad flu and lost his voice. He ended up coming to opening night, but I heard he left after half the act.  
  
The surprise came after our last performance in the play. I was taking off my makeup and putting the elaborate costumes back on my hangers. I gathered up my presents and flowers from friends and was about to find Christian, when he ended up finding me first.  
  
"Satine…I've been wanting to do this ever since Veronica came into your body," he said. I figured out what he was talking about, but it took a while for it to register. "So, my sparkling diamond," he crouched down onto his knee and took out a box, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Tears came to my eyes and I almost fell to the ground in disbelief. I found the strength to stay standing and searched for my voice. "Y…yes I'll marry you!" I finally managed to choke out.  
  
I hugged him and we kissed for what seemed like ten minutes. Carlos, the stage manager, walked in to congratulate us, which was our cue to stop kissing. We blushed as we pulled apart and heard much praise from the man.  
  
"You two are naturals together! I can't wait to see what happens when you try out for your play," Carlos said. He gave me some flowers and a box of chocolates as a gift. I couldn't believe how many gifts I've been getting.  
  
I looked down at the ring Christian put on my finger and could have sworn it looked familiar. It looked like a really expensive diamond ring, and I wondered how he got the money. Christian must have guessed I was thinking this, because he started explaining it to me.  
  
"I sold our book to a publishing company, and they said they'd publish it! So, I used the money they gave me to buy it for you," Christian said.  
  
We both started to walk out of the theatre for the last time, but we knew we'd be back. The play would just have to wait until after the wedding.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening. Two of my dreams came true in one day," I said.  
  
"And what two dreams might those be?" Christian asked.  
  
"Well, my first was to become a star. That happened pretty gradually. My other dream was to get married to a wonderful writer! Not just anyone, a writer…I know it sounds silly…but it came true, didn't it?" I asked.  
  
He motioned for me to be quiet, and he pulled me into a long kiss to show the world that I belonged to him forever and ever.  
  
"We shall organize the wedding together. Because you have a genius mind for artsy things, you can do the decorating. I shall plan who will be going and all the harder tasks," I said. "We must invite everyone from the Moulin Rouge!"  
  
"This is your dream wedding, Satine, I shall be under your direction for everything," Christian said.  
  
"It may have been my dream to be married, but my dream is to have a perfect wedding. Only you can help make that happen," I said, and felt his warm breath against my cold skin.  
  
"Oh Satine! How long I've wished for this to happen…and it finally can!" Christian said.  
  
We finally made it to our apartment and I immediately started planning my wedding dress. I wanted it to be something like the Hindi dress Satine wore in the end of Spectacular Spectacular, but even fancier. I started making some sketches on some blank pieces of typewriter paper.  
  
"By the looks of things, you're going to have the most exquisite dress!" Christian said, eyeing my drawings.  
  
"That is the point. I want this dress to be special beyond belief so that no one will forget this most joyous occasion for years to come!" I said, laughing. I then combined my pictures to make one beautiful, extravagant dress.  
  
I decided to send this to a tailor, and judging by the drawings, it would cost 65 francs. ((Thank you for the info!! I think that would make it more…reasonable, dontcha think?)) My dress ended up being white with a silk trim, and silver, opals, and diamond jewels sewed into the material. I didn't make it so long that you'd need five people to carry the trailing end down the aisle, but I made it long enough so that my shoes would be hidden while walking. I couldn't afford the prettiest shoes, so I made do with some old white shoes I found in the closet. I must have had them back at the Moulin Rouge.  
  
Everything was going to be perfect. I had Zidler as the best man, and I even made Nini the maid of honor. I knew she could be a brat at times, and wanted just one night to steal the show away, but I felt I needed to give her something. I made Marie and a few of the other courtesans into bridesmaids, and the bohemians, with the exception of Satie, who was conducting the band, were the ushers. I appointed Marie's granddaughter, Bethany, as flower girl, and Nini's little brother was made ring bearer. ((A/N: Let's just say, for the sake of the story, that Nini had a little brother, Chris, who was about eight at the time of the wedding.))  
  
Now it was only five days until the wedding, and everything that could possibly go wrong, would. 


	12. Close To Catastrophe

Title: A Better Life  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: A girl faces her drunken stepfather, who tries to abuse her. When she is hit by a car, she is given a second chance by being reborn in Satine, who has just died by Christian's side. ((I got this idea when my stepfather called me "incredibly hot" and then stumbled down the stairs...so this is trying to boost my spirits))  
  
Rating: PG-13 for prostitute references. It's pretty much self- explanatory.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Christian, Satine, or any other character in the Moulin Rouge. Sorry if I confused anyone, I didn't mean to, but my idea just came really quickly! The song is original, and I think I'm going to take away the premonition thing now that she's been stabbed, because it's too weird. Unless, of course, you guys protest!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seven days, six days, five days. I was restless and couldn't sleep; for fear that the wedding would end up a disaster. I don't know what it was, but there was some pressing feeling inside that told me I shouldn't marry Christian.  
  
I smiled sweetly as the bridesmaids threw me a party five days before the wedding at a restaurant. We gossiped, gave each other makeovers, and pretended that we were teenagers again. It was the funniest party ever, and I was just hesitant to think of what Christian's party would be.  
  
Nini, who was a lot friendlier now that I wasn't competing with her, and China Doll slept over my apartment while the rest had to leave. I suspected that they had something up their sleeves, so I woke up while the others were sleeping. I heard wild laughter and voices coming from the doorway and I decided to spy on them. That was when I saw it: Christian and Petit Princess were kissing…it was five days before the wedding, and already Christian was being unfaithful!  
  
Tears came to my eyes and I stormed back into my bed, trying to convince myself that this was all just a horrid nightmare.  
  
But when I woke up the next morning, I found that it wasn't. I was lying on a bed with Nini and China Doll sleeping on the couches next to me. I cried my eyes out until Nini and China Doll woke up and asked me what was wrong.  
  
"Last night, I saw Christian and Petit Princess kissing…I mean…come on…a midget? What does she have that I don't?"  
  
"Come on, Satine, you know that they were both drunk. Christian would never do that to you…he proposed to you, for god's sake!" Nini said. I didn't miss the old Nini. She would ridicule me for sure if this happened earlier.  
  
"I just can't help but think a part of him wanted Petit," I said.  
  
"Girl, you need to open your eyes. Christian LOVES you! He knows you love him! He just had too much Absinthe and thought the midget was the fairy, that's all. I know he would never be so stupid as to lose you over a midget," China Doll said.  
  
"Thanks guys. I'm just glad you're on my side, it makes me feel much better," I said, and went into the bathroom to wash my face. I looked in the mirror and noticed how pale I looked. For some reason, I've overlooked the fact that my skin was ghostly white. I put on some makeup and slipped into a dress. When I walked out, I heard Christian and Petit having a fight.  
  
"I can't believe you would even try it!" Christian yelled.  
  
"I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing!" Petit yelled back.  
  
"Satine's going to kill me when she finds out!" Christian said.  
  
"Find out what?" I asked, acting as if I didn't know what was going on. I wanted to hear the situation out of Christian's mouth.  
  
"Oh, just that I came home from my party and Petit here latched onto me and gave me a nice big kiss right on my lips. I saw a silhouette of someone, but I couldn't tell who," Christian said. "They definitely saw only the kiss and nothing before or after."  
  
"That was me you saw. I'm just glad to hear the truth about this situation," I said and hugged him tightly.  
  
"You look beautiful…as usual," Christian said. He kissed me and smiled. "I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress! The guys tell me it looks gorgeous."  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see," I smirked. I was going to have some fun with this.  
  
When Christian went to go get changed, I walked to the closet to find my wedding dress. I looked around it and discovered that it wasn't where I had last placed it. I almost went crazy, searching around the house. When I found that it wasn't anywhere to be found, I panicked.  
  
"Nini…China Doll…get in here, now!" I snapped. "Where's my dress?"  
  
"Don't have a heart attack, I took it to the cleaners to get it cleaned. China spilled something on it, but don't worry, it will come right out," Nini explained.  
  
I sighed a breath of relief and said, "Don't you EVER scare me like that again! That dress cost me most of my salary!"  
  
"We're sorry we didn't tell you, we just were afraid that you would get mad," China Doll said, feeling guilty.  
  
"I'm mad because you didn't tell me! Next time, don't hide things from me," I said.  
  
So the week continues, and with only four days left to the wedding, this question remains unanswered: "Will I make it through without canceling the wedding?" 


	13. A Perfect Ending

Title: A Better Life  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: A girl faces her drunken stepfather, who tries to abuse her. When she is hit by a car, she is given a second chance by being reborn in Satine, who has just died by Christian's side. ((I got this idea when my stepfather called me "incredibly hot" and then stumbled down the stairs...so this is trying to boost my spirits))  
  
Rating: PG-13 for prostitute references. It's pretty much self- explanatory.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Christian, Satine, or any other character in the Moulin Rouge. Sorry if I confused anyone, I didn't mean to, but my idea just came really quickly! The song is original, and I think I'm going to take away the premonition thing now that she's been stabbed, because it's too weird. Unless, of course, you guys protest!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wedding day was finally here! We couldn't afford that much to spiff the garden behind the Moulin Rouge up, but no one seemed to mind. I was sitting inside my dressing room with the girls combing my red locks out.  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful!" they kept saying. "If only we could leave the Moulin, but we wouldn't have that much luck anywhere else in the world…" Nini said.  
  
"Oh, stop it you guys!" I said, blushing. "How do I look?"  
  
"Like we've said a hundred times…absolutely beautiful!" China Doll said.  
  
I laughed. I looked in the mirror and put the white veil over my face. I was ready to be married, but there was some feeling deep in my heart that something terrible was yet to happen.  
  
Le Chocolat rushed in and exclaimed, "They're ready for you, beautiful!"  
  
I was very nervous; it felt strange to be walking down the aisle. In reality, I was only nineteen, but I guess that it wouldn't matter in 1900, considering woman got married much younger than they did in 2000…  
  
I took my place beside Christian, and was smiling profusely the entire time. ((A/N: oooh SAT word! Hahahhah))  
  
"If anyone should oppose the idea of these two marrying, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said.  
  
Just then, someone burst through my door. I recognized him as Christian's father, solely from watching the movie millions of times back in my time. I groaned, for fear that he would stop the wedding.  
  
"Stop the wedding!" he yelled. Oh great…here goes everything I've ever dreamed of. "These two are not allowed to marry without the girl's father giving her away…but since she has no father present, I believe I, Christian's father, shall act in that way."  
  
My eyes lit up. Was this actually happening? Did Christian's father actually approve of this?  
  
"Father…you…you don't mind me marrying her?" Christian was shocked beyond belief.  
  
"Of course not! Why, she may be marrying you in the Moulin Rouge, but I heard from some of your friends that she had become a good-natured lady…and a respectable actress!" he said.  
  
A respectable actress…they actually called me a respectable actress! I could almost cry! But, I didn't…Marie had spent too much time on my makeup and I didn't want to mess my pretty face up until after the wedding was through.  
  
"Well, in that case. Do you, Christian, take Satine to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" ((A/N: I kind of borrowed this from "In Her Shadow" by Elizabeth, only because I have only been to 2 weddings, the last one being 5 years ago, and I don't remember that much about it…actually I only remember the reception ;D))  
  
"I do!" Christian said, anxious to kiss me and get to the reception. I could tell he just wanted to spend time alone with me.  
  
"And do you, Satine, take Christian to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish him, in sickness and in heath. For richer or for poorer, so long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," I said, softly. I longed to get away from this dreaded place. It was having its effects on me again, and I began to cough slightly before the priest conducted the ring bearing ceremony. By the time I had the ring on my finger, I had just about broken out into tears.  
  
"Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife," the priest said, stifling a sniffle. "You may kiss the bride!"  
  
Christian brushed a red curl out of my face and we locked lips for about 4.2 seconds. ((A/N: no…I CAN'T just say 4 seconds so NYAH! lol, weird mood ;D)) Then, it was time to move onto the reception hall, which was just the auditorium of the Moulin with many tables set up where the chairs used to be.  
  
"Oh, Christian," I whispered. "We finally got married…and with your father's permission!"  
  
"I know," he whispered back. "It's a miracle! A real dream come true."  
  
And so we had begun our new life together by moving back to Paris and promising to visit every now and then. But, there was one piece missing. While I was here, did Satine die off…or perhaps she had gone to my time…in my body!  
  
To be continued in the Sequel, which I shall start soon. I shall call it "Satine as a Schoolgirl." 


End file.
